When fishing sometimes the lure/hook end with its bait get stuck to something on the water's bottom which is deeper than the fisher person can reach. In such situations it is common to use a lure retriever such as a lead weight. This lead weight slides down the fishing line and is used to knock the lure end free from where stuck. This retriever must then itself be retrieved by the user. Normally to retrieve the lure retriever a second line is attached to it that can be pulled up with the retriever on its end. Usually an old fishing reel, stick of wood, or anything else that can manually be used to rewind the second line is used to retrieve the lure retriever. While satisfactory for some purposes, such lure retriever mechanisms are not always readily available nor are they as effective for their intended use as would be desired.
The present invention provides for an apparatus for a lure retriever that can be fixed to the user's boat or held by itself which will automatically rewind a second line attached to the lure retriever as more fully described hereafter.